Deep Secrets
by MirkwoodElve
Summary: George Villiers, Duke of Buckingham had always been favored by King James, until he was became so easily betrayed by Milady and the Cardinal of France. He became involved with many fights and affairs in the city. He lost some of his powers as the Duke. But one night, something occurs and everything changes for George.
1. Chapter 1

**Chpater One: A New Task**

(Current Setting: London)

London and Paris were having a hard time avoiding war with one another. The Cardinal of France wanted to go to war. Now that he had the war machine plans, though he made a few modifications to it. He was not afraid to go against Buckingham's war machines.

Used by Milady and betrayed by the cardinal, Buckingham was furious. If only he had known, or he wouldn't of been so easily used. What were their plans that using him would become an advantage. First the Cardinal proposed a peace proposal but now he wants war. Times were becoming hard, King James was furious that the three musketeers stole Buckingham's war machine so easily. He accused Buckingham in fault of their lost and damage that was caused to the Tower of London. Buckingham, also known as George Villiers' life had gone bad, though money wasn't tight…he lost some of his advantages of being the Duke.

Honestly they were not prepared for what may followed. Some days, he would vow revenge on the three musketeers but he usually failed. Almost every night, he would go to a tavern in the city and drink his sorrows away all night.

But this day was different, the King actually wanted to speak with him. This was unusual for him now, but he did as he was commanded to do.

Buckingham took a seat as King James requested.

"There has be an uprising in France, I'd like for you to investigate. This is your last chance to prove you are a good use to me, if you shall fail. You will no longer be the Duke of Buckingham. Will that be a problem for you, George?" he questioned him.

George nodded at the king.

"Not at all, your Majesty. When shall I begin?" he replied.

King James looked at him with great hope that he'd would not fail him again.

"As soon as possible, Buckingham. Now go, I have plenty more matters to handle." He said as he walked out of the room.

Buckingham stood up and headed for the ports, he still had his own ship. This trip will not be hard until he arrived in France, he was not welcomed there. This task called for high expertise, which Buckingham qualified.

Buckingham could not mess this up, it was his last chance to regain the king's respect. He arrived at the ports, disguised of course.

"Welcome Monsieur to Paris, do you need any assistance with your luggage." a young gentleman said.

George refused.

"Thank you, but I am able to carry my own luggage" he replied.

The young gentleman nodded and walked away.

Buckingham laughed a little, surprised the king hasn't doubled the guards around the ports. They continued their trip into the city. There was already a home provided by King James under his french name.

"Ah, Paris has not changed since my last visit" he said to himself.

A girl headed towards him, being chased by a man. The woman accidentally ran into Buckingham. He grabbed her by the arm.

"Watch where you're going. Why are you running anyways?" he asked her.

She looked at him, why would a rich man like him care about her, a poor woman.

"I'm sorry, Monsieur. My boss lost his shop and took all my money. I'm starving. I have not eaten in a week. All I wanted was an apple." she cried.

Buckingham watched the man approach them.

"There you are, thief." he exclaimed.

The womman tried to pull away but Buckingham stood in front of her.

He digged into his pocket and paid the main off. Buckingham watched the man walk away. Then he turned to the woman.

"Find work at a tavern, something. Do not steal again. That is poor manners for a woman" he said as he walked away himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Plan**

(Current Setting: Paris)

Later on Buckingham, wrote to the King. The letter read.

Dear fairest monsieur,

So far, our visit has been as it was expected to be. We are staying somewhere nice, thanks to you Monsieur. May this journey continue. Send a messenger if needed. The quest shall continue as planned. You will not be disappointed once again.

Sincerely,

A friend.

Once the king received the letter, he replied.

Dear my dearest friend,

It is well to hear your progress. Since you will be there for a while, make some trustworthy friends and work together. Maybe find a lover to stand beside you when needed. You know what to do. Do not fail me again.

Sincerely,

The Monsieur.

Buckingham woke up the next morning after receiving the letter, then he walked around the city and listened to conversations to learn more information. But what he didn't know, he was being watched by not just someone but a group of them.

The King of France, had sent in the Three Musketeers, once his spy informed him of his arrival in Paris. Now was their time to end him, once and for all.

Buckingham felt like he wasn't alone, so he caused a fight between them and the cardinal's guard. Meanwhile he escaped. This task would not as easy as he thought it would be. He had been caught, and as he travelled deeper into the city, the more wanted signs he saw. He was a wanted man in Paris, the reward was blocks of gold. Anyone who was skilled with any fighting tactics will be looking for him throughout the day and night. He had to be careful wherever he went, or he may end up dead.

The night came upon him, as he entered a tavern with a hood over his head. Many people have seen the wanted signs, mostly drunks. He sat at the bar, and a waiter asked him what he'd like to drink. It was the woman but the other day, she had followed her advice.

"It's good to see you are working again, is the money good?" he asked as he ordered a beer.

She walked away for a moment and handed him a beer. Then replied.

"Actually, it does pay good money. I can afford food and nice clothing once again. Thank you. So what's the name? You aren't from here, as I can see."

He studied her facial expression for a moment, seeing if he could trust her.

"My name is George, and I just moved here actually. What about your name, Madam?" he asked.

She leaned on the wall behind the bar.

"Lucia, but they call me Lucy for short, it doesn't matter what name you choose to call me."

He smiled and took a sip of his beer. When he finished her beer, he paid for it and left.

Lucy watched him leave, there was something different about George. There was something he wasn't telling him.

Buckingham arrived back home, something had happened there. His men were gone, everything glass was shattered. There was a note on the table. It read.

Welcome back tp Paris Buckingham. To bad, you won't return to London alive. Hope you are enjoying your stay. Sorry, we took your men. Not that you neeeded them anyways.

The Cardinal.

He grew angry and crubbled the piece of paper. As she began to think, he looked out the window. There in front of him, his way of revenge stood. The War Machine. He smiled and he went to the where most of his hunters stood.

"Before, we get started my friends. May we talk a deal, that pays you more?" he played with his words.

They looked at him with a confused look. He began to walk around them.

"I have a plan for revenge, you clearly do not favor the Cardinal. So you shouldn't have a problem helping me. Want to damage his reputation? Then you'll agree to help me." he said.

They all agreed and followed him to his place.

Meanwhile at the tavern, the captain of the guards took Lucia to the Cardinal as requested. Once they arriv,ed the Cardinal informed her of who Buckingham really was. Lucia knew he wasn't really telling her who he was. The Cardinal offered a deal to betray Buckingham. The Cardinal gave her a few days to decide.

Later that day, she returned to the tavern. When Buckingham got up to leave, she followed him to his place. Once he went inside, she walked up to the door and knocked. He answered the door, surprised to see her.

"Lucia? What are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Buckingham looked out the door to see if she was followed, then told her to come inside.

"I suspected that man at the ports was a spy. I do not want to get you involved in my problems. You have your whole life ahead of you, Lucia." He said as he took a seat.

She sat down next to him.

"I do not want revenge on the king, but on the cardinal. If it wasn't for the Cardinal offering my boss a new position I would have not found a better job or you. What do you need me to do?"

Buckingham didn't look at her.

"I am NOT getting a woman involved. Anything that happens to you will be my fault. You should leave before the guards come again" he said.

She got up,, but before leaving. She turned to him.

"A woman has betrayed you before. I can tell by the look on your face. I am not that woman. The Cardinal shall be pleased by my decision."

She left him alone.

When Lucy arrived, the Cardinal knew what she would say. But did he really know why she agreed to help him.

"I presume you have come to accept my offer, Lucia."

She nodded and kissed his ring.

"I have but I request the promise of my safety and a payment."

The Cardinal thought for a moment.

"So be it, it shall be done. Now come back next week for your first assignment."

Lucia bowed and walked back to Buckinghams place. He was surprised she had returned.


End file.
